


The NAME

by rowjfal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowjfal/pseuds/rowjfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SW EP2에서 카미노를 방문한 오비완과 코디의 짧은 만남을 다룬 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NAME

**Author's Note:**

> 코디오비가 참 좋은데...사약이지만 참 좋은데 하며 외롭게 파다가 어떻게 영업이 될까 안 될까 싶어 개인 홈페이지 밖에도 올려보는 글.  
> 남성 오비완도 좋지만 코디오비의 경우 성별 전환 된 오비완 이하 여비완이 잘 어울립니다. 그래서 여기서도 여성형으로 진행됩니다.  
> 매우 짧은 글. 사실 코디와 여체 오비완 시리즈 첫 번째 부분인데 시간도 없고 게을러서 다른 시리즈는 제대로 쓸지 안 쓸지도 모르는 상태.

그는 아직 어린 클론이었다. 급속 성장을 한 번 더 거치고 성인의 모습으로 성장하고 난 뒤에야 제대로 된 한 명의 병사가 될 수 있었다. 다른 클론들이 그러하듯 그 또한 글자와 숫자 몇 개로 이루어진 코드를 갖고 있었다. 'CC-2224' 그것이 그의 이름이었다.

이제 막 기초 단계 교육이 마무리되어가고 있었고, 조만간 다양한 무기의 조립과 사용법. 전투기나 함선 혹은 워커 등의 조종법. 전술, 전략 그리고 생존에 관한 정보를 더 배울 예정이었다. 전쟁, 그 한 가지 목적만을 위해.  
아직 시작조차 되지 않았고 무엇을 위한 전쟁인지조차 알 수 없었지만, 그를 포함한 클론 중 그 누구도 의문을 갖지 않는다. 애초에 그들에게 전쟁이 아닌 다른 것에 대한 호기심을 가질 여지는 주어지지 않기에. 매일매일 이어지는 훈련이 고되어도 불만 또한 느끼지 않았다. 그들은 모두 그러기 위해 태어났다는 것을 유전자 속에 각인하고 있었다. CC-2224는 그가 속한 조의 오늘 정리 당번이었기 때문에 다른 클론들보다 조금 늦게 기숙사로 돌아가고 있었다.

본래대로라면 수면에 들어야 할 시간이었기에 잠이 쏟아지는 것을 느꼈지만 복도에서 잠들 수는 없는 노릇이다. 하품을 한 번 하고 감겨드는 눈을 깜빡이던 CC-2224는 아무도 없는 복도를 걸었다. 투명한 재질로 만들어진 출입구를 빗줄기가 사정없이 때리고 있었다. 오늘 날씨는 궂은 편이었고 바다 위로 거세게 폭우가 쏟아져 내린다. 문득, 랜딩 플랫폼 위에 놓인 스타 파이터 한 대가 눈에 들어왔다.

 

"저건...."

 

아직 어린 클론들의 비행 훈련은 시뮬레이션으로만 진행됐고, 직접 전투기를 타는 것은 한 단계 더 성장을 거친 후에야 가능했다. 그는 실제로 한 번도 조종대를 잡아보기는커녕 전투기를 가까이서 본 적도 없었다. 호기심이 들어 밖을 내다보았다. 비는 마치 물방울로 이루어진 커튼처럼 시야를 가렸지만 CC-2224는 우주선 옆의 인영을 발견할 수 있었다.

체형을 보아하니 카미노 인은 아니었다. 하지만 클론도 아니었다. 뒷모습뿐이지만 키로써 구분해 낼 수 있었다. 이방인은 성체 클론보다 머리 하나-..아니 하나 반 정도는 작았다. 모두 같은 크기로 태어나, 같은 크기로 자란다. 클론이기에 획일적으로 어린아이 혹은 어른의 모습만으로 존재하는 이곳에서 체격의 차이는 특이한 것이었다. 낯선 이는 갈색의 로브를 머리부터 푹 뒤집어쓰고 있었다. 조금 더 자세히 살펴보니 키뿐만 아니라 체형 또한 그들과 달랐다. 비에 젖은 로브가 몸에 달라붙으며 직선이 아닌 부드러운 굴곡을 드러냈다. 스타 파이터에 장착된 아스트로멕 드로이드 옆에 흐릿한 홀로그램 영상이 막 꺼진 것을 보아하니 그는 막 통신을 종료한 참인 것 같았다. 외부인은 문으로 걸어왔고 CC-2224는 그 모습을 조용히 지켜보았다. 카미노에 클론을 주문하는 외부인이 종종 방문하지만 직접 보는 것은 처음이었기에 호기심이 발을 붙잡았다.

 

"...안녕?"

 

문 안으로 들어온 외부인은 그가 아니라 '그녀'였다. 아직 젊어 보이는-만들어진 지 5년이 지난 성체 클론들에 비해도-얼굴에, 약간 볼륨감 있는 몸매의 여성형 휴머노이드. 비에 푹 젖은 후드를 잡아 내리던 그녀는 자신의 옆에 선 클론을 발견하자 작게 미소 지으며 인사를 건넸다. 자기 자신들이 아닌 타인이라는 존재. 낯선 얼굴, 낯선 의복. 심지어 그녀의 얼굴에 걸린 미소마저 낯설건만 CC-2224는 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 무언가 그녀에 대해 표현하고 싶었지만, 전쟁과 생존에 필요한 단어 외엔 잘 사용하지 않는 특성상 감정을 구체적으로 표현하는 것은 어려웠다.

 

"비가 많이 오는구나."

 

그녀의 목소리는 맑고 또렷했으며 다정했다. 그는 지금 태어나서 처음으로 다정하다는 단어를 머릿속에서나마 사용했다. 하얀 이마를 타고 희게 질린 뺨에 가련하게 밀착되어있는 금빛 머리카락에서 물방울이 떨어졌다.

 

"그..렇습니다."

 

그 자신도 모르게 튀어나온 대답에 상대가 부드럽게 웃음 지었다. 이것은 CC-2224가 그녀에 대해 느낀 두 번째 감각이었다. 다정했고, 부드러웠다. 하지만 그는 미소 속에 담긴 씁쓸함을 알아채지는 못했다.

오비완은 쓴웃음을 머금은 채 잠시간 앞에 서 있는 어린 클론을 내려다보았다. 조금 전 카미노의 수상 라마 수가 보여주었던 교육장이 떠올랐다. 같은 얼굴들이 가득한 그곳에서 느껴지는 것은 무척이나 기묘한 감각이었지만, 한 명만이 따로 떨어져 있는 모습에서 그런 것은 느껴지지 않았다. 그저 템플의 영링들과 다를 바 없는 어린아이 같았다. 물론 영링들도 아주 평범한 어린아이라고는 할 수 없다 하더라도-. 마스터 요다에게 통신을 보내기 전 만났던 쟝고 팻의 얼굴과 무척이나 유사하다. 물론 클론이니 그저 나이가 많고 적음의 차이뿐이겠지만. 다시금 수상의 안내로 견학했던 카미노인들의 클론 제조 시설이 생각났다.

이 아이도 공장 같은, 생명의 탄생지라고 부르기에는 거부감마저 드는 곳에서 태어났겠지. 

마스터 사이포 디아스의 이름을 사칭하여 클론 군대를 신청한 자가 누구일까. 그 생각이 얼굴에 남기고 간 미세한 씁쓸함의 원인까지는 잡아내진 못했지만, 살짝 일그러지는 눈썹으로 CC-2224는 그녀의 감정이 변했다는 정도는 알 수 있었다.

 

"...아."

 

오비완은 잠시 생각에 잠겨있다가 문득 어딘가 불편한 듯한 아이의 표정을 알아차렸다. 살짝 찌푸렸던 미간을 피고 애써 웃음 지으며 아이의 눈높이에 맞춰 몸을 낮췄다.

 

"미안하구나, 잠시 무슨 생각을 조금 하느라...불편했니?"

 

손을 들어 머리를 살짝 쓰다듬자 짧게 정돈된 까슬한 머리카락의 감촉이 손바닥 안에 담긴다. 하지만 그녀는 손이 머리에 닿자마자 더더욱 당혹한 표정을 짓는 클론을 보며 멈칫했다. 잠시 고민하다가 손을 떼고는 미안한 표정을 지은 채 클론에게 물었다.

 

"미안하구나. 머리 만지는 걸 싫어하는 줄은 몰랐어."  
"아닙니다."

 

일반적인 사회 문화에 대해서도 학습하기에 CC-2224는 상대방의 행동이 친근함, 혹은 칭찬의 의미라는 것은 알고 있었다. 하지만 그걸 직접 체험하는 것은 처음이었다. 낯선 행동이었지만, 어딘지 모르게 심장이 뛰기 시작했고 CC-2224는 그녀가 오해한 것만 같아 다급하게 말을 덧붙였다.

 

"괜찮습니다."

 

말을 마치고 나자 얼굴이 살짝 붉어진 어린 클론을 바라보며 오비완은 살짝 입술 끝을 끌어올렸다. 어딘지 모르게 수줍어하는 듯한 모습이 자신의 제자와는 영 딴판인 게 그저 귀여워 보였다. 아나킨은 비슷한 나이일 때부터 좋은 말로 하면 당차고, 반대로 말하면 뻔뻔한 면이 있었으니 비교가 되긴 했다. 하지만 어린아이에게서 느껴지는 군인 같은 태도가 보기에 썩 좋은 것도 아니었기에 오비완은 또다시 복잡미묘한 기분에 빠질 것만 같아 애써 마음을 가라앉혔다.

 

"그렇다니 다행이구나. 그러니까-저기, 이름이...?"  
"코드 번호 CC-2224입니다."

 

대답을 들은 오비완의 입술은 미소를 지었지만 눈은 그렇지 못했다. 물론 아주 예상을 못 한 답은 아니었다. 수많은 클론에게 일일이 이름을 지어 등록하는 것보다 고유 번호를 이용하는 것이 훨씬 효율적일 것이다. 하지만 정작 사람을 사람이 아닌 도구를 다루듯 번호를 찍어두는 것이 그녀의 마음속에선 무척이나 탐탁지 않았다. 그녀의 눈썹이 또다시 난처한 듯 휘어지는 것을 보며 CC-2224의 어깨가 긴장으로 굳어졌다. 그리고 잠시간의 어색한 침묵이 흐르고 먼저 입을 연 건 오비완이었다.

 

"그것도 나쁘진 않지만 부르기 좋은 이름이 하나 있는 편이 나을 것 같구나. 내가 개입할 문제는 아니지만 말이야. 그렇지?"  
"..저희들은 전부 이렇게 사용하기 때문에 잘 모르겠습니다."  
"그러니..?"

 

그녀를 난처하거나 불편하게 만들고 싶진 않았지만 딱히 대답할 말이 없었다. 살짝 머뭇거리며 한 답변에 어색하게 치솟아있던 오비완의 눈썹이 부드럽게 내려앉는 걸 보면 그렇게까지 기분이 상한 거 같진 않아서 그는 안도했다. CC-2224의 우려와는 달리 오비완은 기분이 상하지는 않았다. 그저 어린아이에 지나지 않는 이 작은 클론이 안쓰러워졌을 뿐. 클론 기술력은 원래부터 존재했고 그 필요성과 수요가 있긴 했지만, 이렇게 사용된다는 것은 비극이었다. 이런 일이 있어서는 안 되는데. 착잡해져 가는 마음을 다시금 다잡으며 오비완은 해야 할 일에 대해 떠올렸다. 마스터 요다는 쟝고 펫을 템플로 데려와 직접 대면하길 원했다. 그가 순순히 응해줄지는 모르겠지만 우선 다시 만나러 가야 했다. 조금 전 그를 만나고 나올 때, 닫혀가는 문 사이로 그는 짐을 챙겨 떠난다는 얘기를 했다. 코루산트로 통신을 하느라 시간을 조금 지체했다. 항상 민첩한 바운티 헌터들의 특성상 지금쯤이면 이미 그는 짐을 다 꾸린 채 방을 비웠을 터, 그렇다면 그가 갈 만한 곳을 알아야 했다.

 

"...혹시 이곳 말고 다른 랜딩 플랫폼이 어디 있는지 알고 있니?"  
"알고 있습니다."

 

이곳을 안내해 준 카미노인을 다시 불러 대면을 청하자니 시간이 촉박했기에, 오비완은 그가 부디 알고 있기를 바라며 한 질문이 긍정적인 답으로 돌아오자 안도하며 미소 지었다.

 

"내게 알려줄 수 있을까?"  
"10개가량 있습니다. 그중에 어떤 곳을 찾으시는 것인지 모르겠습니다."  
"...으음, 난 쟝고 펫에게 용무가 있어서 그를 찾아야 한단다. 그가 곧 떠날 거라는 얘기를 들어서..."

 

규모가 이 정도 되면 한두 개가 아닐 거라는 예상을 했지만 많아도 너무 많았다. 하나하나 찾는다면 도중에 그가 떠나버리리라. 고민에 빠진 오비완을 보던 CC-2224는 그녀가 들어왔던 출입구 옆 패널을 열었다. 익숙한 듯-물론 그가 자라난 곳이기에-건물의 도면을 열고 반짝이는 불빛 여러 개를 응시하던 그는 손을 들어 한 곳을 짚었다.

 

"지금 현재 비행 대기 중인 플랫폼은 두 곳인데 하나는 이쪽이니 다른 지점에 그가 있을 겁니다."

 

아주 살짝. 외부인에게 이렇게 정보를 주어도 괜찮을까-하는 의문이 들었지만, 밝아지는 오비완의 표정에 그런 생각은 쏟아지는 빗줄기와 함께 쓸려 사라졌다.

 

"오, 이런...정말 고맙구나."  
"도움이 되어서 다행입니다."

 

대답과 동시에 가슴을 펴며 차렷 자세를 한 아이의 모습은 상관에게 보고하는 병사와도 같았다. 오비완은 로브를 추스르며 몸을 일으켰다. 어서 가지 않으면 그를 놓칠지도 모른다. 그렇다고 도움을 준 아이에게 인사 하나 없이 그냥 지나칠 수도 없지 않은가. 오비완은 웃음 짓고 손을 들어 CC-2224의 머리를 두 번째로 쓰다듬었다.

 

"아주 큰 도움이 되었단다. 그가 떠나기 전에 가봐야겠어, 짧은 만남이었지만 즐거웠단다."

 

머리를 쓰다듬는 것만으로도 눈에서 수줍은 기색을 띤다. 누구와는 다른 그 표정을 마지막으로 오비완은 몸을 돌려 빗소리가 가득한 복도로 급히 걸음을 옮겼다. CC-2224는 멀어져가는 그녀의 뒷모습을 바라보며 자신도 모르게 손을 들어 제 머리에 얹었다. 아직도 손이 떠난 자리에 따뜻한 체온이 남아있는 것만 같다. 비에 의해 푹 젖었을 손인데 따뜻하다니 의아하기만 했다. 그러던 차에 갑자기 발소리가 가까워졌고 고개를 들자 다시금 가까워진 그녀의 모습이 눈에 들어왔다.

 

"잊을 뻔했네, 내 이름은 오비완이란다. 오비완 케노비. 언젠가 다음에 만날 날이 있다면, 그때는 번호가 아닌 네 이름을 불러줄 수 있으면 좋겠구나."

 

CC-2224는 속으로 다시 한 번 되뇌었다. 오비완 케노비. 아마도 그녀를 다시는 볼 수 없다 하더라도 평생 잊지 못할 것 같았다. 물기에 젖어 광택을 띄는 그녀의 금발 머리, 진하지 않은 푸른빛의 연회색 눈동자, 그리고 언제까지나 머리 위에 남아있을 것 같은 손의 따스한 체온.

 

"그럼, 포스가 함께 하기를."

 

마지막으로 연분홍을 띈 채 유려하게 곡선으로 흐르는 입술까지도.

영문을 알 수 없는 짧은 말 한마디만 남겨둔 채 그녀는 떠나갔다. 그가 그 인사말의 뜻과 그 인사를 사용하는 자들에 대해 알게 된 건 작별로부터 날짜가 조금 지난 후였다. 그가 급속 성장을 통해 완전한 클론 병사가 되고 다시 오비완을 만나게 되는 건 조금 더, 더 뒤의 일.

 

\------

 

선명한 노란색 마크가 그려진 헬멧을 착용한 클론 트루퍼가 걸어와 오른손을 들고 절도있게 경례를 붙였다. 홀로 맵을 보고 있던 제다이는 자신의 새 보좌관이 될 클론 트루퍼에게 고개를 돌렸다.

 

"안녕하십니까, 제너럴 케노비. 부대 지휘관인 CC-2224입니다."

 

경례를 마친 그는 손을 들어 헬멧을 벗어 한쪽 팔에 낀 채 살짝 미소가 걸린 입술을 다시 한 번 열었다.

 

"코디라고 불러 주십시오."

 

오비완은 제다이답게 살짝 고개를 숙이며 정중한 인사를 표했다. 고개를 들고 나서 자신보다 훌쩍 높아진 눈을 마주 응시한 그녀 또한 입술을 눈가로 끌어올렸다.

 

"잘 부탁하네, 커맨더 코디."

**Author's Note:**

> 영팬픽 사이트에서 한국어로 그것도 상마이너 커플링에다가 성별전환까지 들어간 글을 다 읽으신 분이 계실 진 모르겠지만 코디오비 사랑해주세요.  
> ^.Tㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
